


Crackle of Crimson Flame

by MaddieMuse



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: But it is not very good, But really please tell me if there are mistakes, Coercion, Crackle does not understand a lot of things, Crackle has foresight, Fluff, Gen, Grimm has his own standard of morals, Kinda, Looking at these tags I feel the need to reiterate that this is purely platonic, Manipulation, No Beta, No Sex, No Smut, Power Imbalance, QMAU, So The Queen Says AU, Unreliable Narrator, but - Freeform, but still, grimm will do a lot for his kids, i know there's a coercion tag, in the first few chapters at least, might have multiple endings, might stay fluff, mutual fondness, possible bad end, starts off sweet, we die like men here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMuse/pseuds/MaddieMuse
Summary: Crackle is a strange little vessel, but still just one of a thousand, literally. No one ever seems to listen to them so they're well experienced in making their own fun across the kingdom, but one day they see a strange circus come to town... It's a fast friendship between the young bug and the Nightmare Heart himself as Crackle becomes enamored with the Troupe and all it has to offer, but eventually a choice must be made that shows once and for all where loyalties lie for the young bug...





	1. The Carnival Comes to Town...

**Author's Note:**

> This AU belongs to: https://sothequeensays.tumblr.com/
> 
> The basic idea behind it is that the White Lady interferes and saves literally a thousand or so of the vessels from their fate and is keeping it secret. We actually have a pretty cool community!
> 
> Due to the way things change, the Grimm Troupe canonically will never appear in this world since things don't go as wrong. This is a potential what if scenario using Crackle's abilities. I don't want this too long, so if you're curious, check the end notes.

Crackle is an expert at sneaking out. It takes a little while to reach the right wall, but they’re kinda surprised no one has patched this up yet. Sure it’s a little out of the way, but pretty obvious. Plus they see other siblings using it sometimes, though none of them ever say hi back. Rude. 

It’s once they’ve wormed their way out that the fun starts. Two Kingsmoulds stand below. They hop up so they’re decently out of sight and put on their best Pale King impression – they’ve seen the guy from a distance before, but have yet to get caught. The dumb things go right over, believing they’ve been summoned! Sweet! With them gone, they’re basically home free. Where should they go today? 

The waterways are fun! But they always have to get a bath afterwards. They hate baths! It’s not worth it unless Ogrim is there, then it’s way more than worth it! 

The fungal caverns have those bouncy mushrooms! Those are always a lot of fun! The mantis tribe is kinda hard to deal with though, and they know enough hissing noises. Plus they can never keep track of that one male mantis. 

The City of Tears is kinda boring once you find everything since everything sounds the same, though that one butterfly sings really well. Can she hear the world’s song too? That said, they can only listen for so long. They have no desire to see their streaking siblings in the Abyss today – really, they need to put some clothes on! Letting their void get everywhere like that – and the Ancient Basin in general is always eerily quiet. They don’t feel up to braving Deepnest today and the Resting Grounds just doesn’t appeal. Greenpath maybe? They took a while to get over the last batch of acid burns though. They just don’t care for Kingdom’s edge in general as well, and the mechanical noises of that Crystal Peak kinda freak them out. Plus there’s some background hum in all the crystals… they don’t like it. 

They let out a spider’s screech into the air, frustrated. They don’t want to stay but where do they go? They’re running out of places and can only be so picky! Dirtmouth? … fine. They can learn a few new noises maybe, and it’s usually pretty active. With so many different bugs, who would notice one more?

They nod to themselves, chattering in victory as they head to the stag station. They point on the map to where to go and off they are! They know they’re supposed to sit while riding these things, but it’s more fun to stand up or dangle from the seat. They thank the stag in its own tongue and head on up to meet the people. 

… huh. That’s new. No one else seems to be paying attention to the giant, red tent that appeared, so they head right for it. The bugs are long necked and spooky looking, though suspiciously silent. They chirp at them, but no response. They hiss and head inside since no one is stopping them. 

They pass by a sturdy looking bug playing a smaller bug(?). They aren’t sure, but it’s a cool sound! It takes a few tries to pick up the tune, but they sway side to side with it as it plays, singing right along with it. They don’t care if the bug isn’t looking at them, this is fun! 

But there’s more, isn’t there? They go further in, the whole place dyed red. It’s dark other than the crimson torches, shadows dancing along the wall. The whole place has an eerie, but still kind of fun sound that they can’t help but sing along to. The hallway opens up into a stage. Floating bugs(?) are in the stands, all of them looking really similar to each other as they cheer. A loud screech catches their gaze as they see _him._

A tall, lanky bug shrieks, swelling up and throwing fire all around at one of their siblings. For a minute they prepare to charge in, but their sibling dodges it all expertly, almost seeming practiced. They swing their nail, taunting. 

The tall bug reappears on stage, rushing forward with flame following it, only for the other to jump over. They duck and weave, darkness and fire dancing together in a frenzied show, one that their sibling seems destined to win despite this bigger bug’s power. They can only watch in awe as the two clash, overwhelmed by the display showmanship and skill. The music is something that will never leave their head, fast paced and enchanting. 

Once, twice, three times the taller bug explodes, little bugs flying in every direction only for a drumroll to reunite them. Then finally they go down and another one of those bugs returns to their sibling. Words are shared, the taller bug’s voice is deep and raspy, surprisingly enthralling. Their sibling passes by them and they’re caught, metaphorically, slack-mouthed as the bug goes over to them. 

“I know when I’m being watched, little shade,” he says. “… my name is Grimm. I’ve no business with this realm for now.” 

Crackle asks, in Grimm’s own voice, “Then why are you here?”

“I’m not, child of wyrm.” He pauses, bending down, “But I’m honored to have an audience, regardless of whether or not I choose to put on a show.” 

They don’t understand, but Grimm makes his leave before they can ask. They follow him back, but as the fabric parts, they’re left in Dirtmouth once more. They spin around to go back in, but the whole tent has disappeared. They rattle in disappointment, but that’s life. Can’t take your eyes off something for one minute and guarantee it’ll keep existing. 

Oh well, they can’t wait to tell their siblings about this! They sing the strange bug’s fighting music all the way back home, going the long way and ignoring the odd looks they get the whole way.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm learns a few things about his odd visitor, for better or worse.

Once more Grimm found himself being viewed doing a performance he’d never been part of. It took some time to realize, yes, but he was hardly blind to being in summoned in the dreams of others, or in this case, the skewed reality. Once more the odd child of wyrm and shade came to attend a performance that in all likeliness would never come to pass, and it’d be simply rude not to greet the little specter. Especially not when he’d been put into a phantom vision where he’d won.

Grimm teleports over with a little bow. “So you’ve come to watch again. Did you enjoy the show?”

The child speaks in a strange tongue, one without proper words and filled with odd sounds and incomprehensible chatter. To a lesser being – and perhaps some greater as well – the fact that there even exists a meaning to the child’s fiery crackles and battle cries would be lost. But to him? It took a tad bit extra effort, but the Nightmare King would not be so blind to miss their message, no matter how inane it may be: “Yeah! Oh gosh you’re so cool! You went like woosh and then bam and you broke their face!” Though he has to admit, the fact that they can do sound effects so well is quite impressive.

“As to be expected.” He would’ve put it more gracefully, but he’s been a child enough times to understand the simple minded excitement. “But thank you for your praise.”

“Oh yeah! You’re so cool! When did you get here?” The little one is looking at him expectantly. They have no expressions, but already he can grasp that their choice of “voice” can convey emotion perhaps even more clearly than the largely-static faces of bugs.

“I followed your dreams, so to speak.” Ah, how interesting. Does the little one not know of its own power?

“But I’m not sleeping? And you don’t look like the Radiance.” It punctuates the name with a loud call, _her_ voice, and hisses around it in utter disdain. Good to know where its loyalties, or at least hatred, lies. “That _thing_ gets infection everywhere and is all fluffy and big.”

Best to choose his words carefully then. He doubts the small thing could truly harm him, but last time it’d summoned him one much like it had bested him. He’d rather not risk it when there’s no child to feed on his flames. “A natural enemy of mine, I suppose. We share some of the same territory, but whereas the cursed light is dreams, I dwell in nightmares. Many would consider me her opposite.”

It chirps its approval. “Are you gonna fight her? One time I saw Momma fist fight the Radiance! And she won! IT WAS SO COOL!”

… that did not happen. He is not particularly attached to this realm, but he thinks he would know if Her light was smothered. Interesting though… He knows enough to know of a wyrm’s prescience, and the void is malleable indeed, an endless well of neutral potential. Perhaps the two have somehow crossed?

No other kingdom has called him for now, he has time aplenty for the moment. “What else have you seen, little one?”

The child shouts in its excitement (he’s not sure he’ll get the sound of Doma Doma out of his mind for a while) and begins a long tale of clearly contradictory happenings. Seeing bugs die and then running into them again, meeting siblings when they’re older, and events that would shake history yet seem known by none. And, of course, some are more amusing than others, like the idea of their apparently siblings getting discovered by the Pale King because of a several hundred bug conga line through the palace.

Perhaps more interesting still is that the child neglects to ever once mention how odd these occurrences are. Not once do they even falter when describing saying hello to a sibling they saw cut down or question how their secret remains when the Pale King got beat up be a bunch of vessels. The only thing they express any confusion with is that their words are so often ignored. Interesting…

“You truly get around, don’t you?” he says, not entirely unimpressed.

“I do, but it’s starting to get boring seeing the same stuff. I mean, something’s always happening, but a lot of the time it’s just people ignoring me.”

“You seek entertainment then? Well, I haven’t had an audience in a while. Perhaps you’d like to see more?”

Another cry of “Doma Doma” rings out and the little one nods so fast that Grimm is a bit surprised its head doesn’t fly off. Ah, the energy of youth, he’s missed it some, but it’s only a matter of time.

“Well then, what are you doing simply standing there? Let’s dance.”

It visibly takes a few seconds for the child to understand, but they mimic a screech of his own and jump into the fray. Poor mannered, not letting him bow first, but he’ll accept it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not updating again for a little while (I try to stagger my updates but we know how well that goes lol) but wanted to put this up 'cause I love this chapter. 
> 
> Grimm has a very different voice than Crackle, doesn't he? I love playing with different characters cx


	3. Baby Grimm Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank this awesome person: https://dreamingwanderingvessel.tumblr.com/ for drawing Crackle and giving me enough motivation to finish this chapter and make another Grimm chapter (that I will upload... at some time. I have 0 schedule lol). 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

They’d been going to Dirtmouth more often. Grimm was really cool! Like, maybe even Ogrim cool (but not quite, not yet). His tent doesn’t always show up, but it’s always worth checking. Since they started talking with him, they’ve been going home less and less. There are plenty of places in the Hallownest, why go back there? They’re just a single face in a crowd, beneath notice of even their siblings half the time. They get it, they do. They’re quite literally just one in a thousand, the bugs are just too busy, especially when Pale King keeps finding them and sometimes the Radiance attacks. 

But when Grimm comes down, he _always_ has time to them. Time to play, time to talk, it’s great! He makes them feel special. 

They stayed in Greenpath last night and the second they wake up they start heading for Dirtmouth, chattering to themselves in hopes that Grimm would be there. They shout for joy when he is, earning a few odd looks from passersby as they speed on in. The one bug – Brumm apparently – is playing his “accordion” like always. Grimm explained to them that the other Troupe members aren’t really there yet so they can’t really talk to them. Still, it’s fun to mimic the accordion with Brumm, and the real Brumm will be so impressed when he gets here! 

They’re a little surprised to see Grimm not there though? Their mood sinks as they look around for the lanky bug, calling him with his voice. As they look around the empty stage, they spot something. 

… a charm? 

Out of curiosity they put it on. A little flying thing comes out. TINY GRIMM! Oh goodness IT MAKES CUTE SOUNDS! They aren’t sure what’s going on but they will protect the little grub with their life! 

They hug it to themselves, “nya”ing back to it. Its eyes are red, like Grimm’s. Is it Grimm? 

“Did you shrink?” they ask.

“Nya!” It shoots a ball of fire. They pat its head, good baby! It’s really warm too! 

“I will protect you with my life,” they say in their Mom’s voice, meaning every word of it. 

It seems to like that, curling up on their head and purring, a sound which they quickly return. “Have you heard Brumm play? Wanna go sing with him?”

“Nya!”

They giggle, that’s not a word silly! But it seems fine with this so they go on over, swaying along with the bigger bug. Baby Grimm starts flying around too, but in a kind of odd way. For a minute they’re concerned that Baby Grimm hurt himself, but then they realize: Baby Grimm is dancing. That’s so cute! They keep doing the accordion music as they try to match the little one’s movements, trying to dance along. Neither of them seem good at this yet though so they’re just kind of spinning in place and laughing. 

The little child eventually breaks away and darts towards the outside. 

“Wait! I don’t want you to disappear!” they shout, running after it. They clear the tent and… “You’re still here?”

“Nya~” 

“You’re still here!” They shout in the White Defender’s voice, overjoyed. They start running towards the well, “I’m going to show you so much stuff! C’mon, we have a whole kingdom and I can introduce you to everyone and oh! You can shoot fire at things! Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

“Nya!” Baby Grimm seems excited!

“Yay!” They can’t wait to show them to everyone. Still, what to do first? “I bet I can get to the top of the cliff faster than you!” 

The Baby Grimm makes another one of their little noises, puffing their chest out and spitting some fire in the air. The race is on! Crackle runs as fast as their little legs will take them to the cliffs, though soon they realize any time they get too far out, Baby Grimm teleports back to them. 

“That’s cheating!” 

“Nya!” He shoots a fireball which harmlessly wreathes off of Crackle’s mask.

Crackle just laughs, making the climb with their stolen Mantis Claws while their new friend travels beside them. It’s a long way up the cliffs, but it’s always fun too! Plus they just like the sound of the wind. 

When they get to the top, Hallownest is burning. The flames are oddly beautiful as they rise into the air. The first time they saw this, it was scary and they worried everything would stay burnt, but it was fine by the time they got back. 

“Sure pretty, isn’t it? Do you like fire?” they ask. 

Baby Grimm just shoots another fireball and Crackle laughs, mimicking the sound themselves and throwing a rock off the cliff. Which prompts Baby Grimm to shoot another fireball which leads to another rock until the two are just laughing together. Y'know, it's even better up here with a friend!


	4. A Little Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the children's tales these days have been defanged, filled with heroes and idols where the bad all die.
> 
> Grimm is more than happy to comply to standards for the little bug.

Grimm, currently incarnation of the Nightmare Heart, is used to being summoned, and he’s not new to infecting the nightmares of those who’d heard his tales, but even he has to admit that having a potential child of his summoned by the not-dreams of a child of wyrm and shadow is a new one for him. 

He almost misses it, regardless of how muddied the not-memories may be. He’s held this current incarnation too long, and he’s starting to fade. He’ll never die, no, not until every place where he can go is either permanently dead and flames long extinguished, or until they all achieve infinite peace and prosperity. He’s not sure which is more likely, honestly. But until the day comes that one of those are true, he will remain. Weakened, hurting, and far older than he wants to be, but remain all the same. 

Ah, the little shade probably desires a response to telling him of meeting his potential younger self, “I’m quite impressed, really. Your power greatly exceeds your stature, little one.” 

The little shade “nya’s” in happiness. It’s an equal mix disturbing and adorable hearing the noises of his young self coming out of the vessel, as is the fact that they’ve picked that in particular up as a noise of pleasure. 

Would any alive recognize it? He doubts it, but best be safe. “That is quite cute, and certainly commendable. But I know there are those who would take poorly to hearing it. I am not necessarily popular among all, you see. 

The wyrmling tilts its head, “But you’re so cool! Who wouldn’t like you?”

He straightens himself up a little, cloak tight around himself. “Would you like to hear a story, child? Just a short one, this time.” 

He’s heard a few tales from the child’s mouth, old bits of folklore and watered down bed time stories. These bugs have forgotten fear, filling children’s minds with fluff, it seems. Perhaps making the world kinder is a noble effort, but one that makes it easy to forget that it’s never too late for all they’ve accomplished to fall to ruin. Pride begets a fall, but he’s not prone to stop such. After all, he’s the one who benefits from other’s arrogance and greed, is he not? Let them destroy themselves, it only fuels his own rebirth. 

He’s brought back to the… present? Whatever this state of odd limbo might be, when the child nods vehemently, “Yeah yeah yeah yeah!”

Despite himself he chuckles. “How cute. Well, where to begin…” He lets his cape billow out dramatically, waving slightly behind him. “Once upon a time, there were two young gods. Their names have been long forgotten by time, I’m afraid.” He needn’t give any. This story has played out so many times with so many names. “Each one said ‘I will be the most beloved!’ They spoke to their followers, showed off their power, and ordered idols upon idols, but despite all their efforts, the other remained.”

The child is engrossed. It’s almost odd seeing them still and quiet. What must be going on in their head. Do they imagine faceless beings? People they know? Figures from some other old legend? It hardly matters, though. 

“One declared war upon the other, telling their followers to destroy all trace. Most gods need followers, you see, if they intend to have any power. Some even need it for existence. The young god got scared and demanded what remained of their people to attack. 

“The battles were brutal, I’m afraid to say. History got destroyed, bit by bit, as did the bugs writing it. The populations dwindled and both gods were left weak. With nothing to gain from them, the people turned to another. ‘Save us’ they’d say. Some would try, many would fail. They had no roots there, they could not plant their faith without followers.”

He almost feels himself smile as he leans down, stroking their little head. “But you see, child, there would always be some that survive. The smartest who say ‘I will serve you, just take me from here’ are the smart ones, or perhaps most desperate. And you see, when the gods are dying and only the stragglers are left, I pick them up and make them a part of my troupe. Of course, I do need a little ritual to arrive in earnest, and one, in turn, to leave.” 

They’re on the edge of their seat, little fingers tapping but otherwise silent. Do they know? Perhaps he’s been too blatant in his propaganda, but it is merely truth, right? Just, perhaps, watered down a bit and filled with fluff, just the way these people like their children’s tales. 

“Traveling through the veil of darkness is tough, young one, but I never arrive or leave alone. We are a family, of sorts. But my body grows weary with time. I sustain myself on the ashes of these kingdoms, and with each I am reborn as the child you saw.”

They’re still for a minute, then let out a little “oh!” as they realize. 

“So are you going to come here?” they ask, voice ringing in excitement. 

“Perhaps one day, but your civilization thrives, for now. The day it tears itself apart I will come and pick up whatever remains. For that, they despise me, because they know that when they are gone I will still be here, and that makes them all jealous.” 

They nod, apparently understanding. There’s a moment of silence between the two before they say, “You wanna hear about the legend about the Barbalou? I heard it here in Dirtmouth.”

He chuckles, “Go ahead, young one. Go ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see anything in particular (more Grimm chapters, more Crackle, etc.) then please just tell me, yeah? CX I know that the Grimm POV chapters are pretty starkly different than Crackle's childish wonder lol. 
> 
> But seriously, I was afraid I wouldn't get any attention, but hey! Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks everyone! You're all very sweet. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone isn't confused, Crackle has PK's prescience mixed with some void power and it's left them with a rather odd view of the world. They tend to hear people in "simlish" so to speak (y'know how hollow knight characters do have audio when they talk but it isn't full voice acting? basically they hear that) and can see varying potential futures overlaid onto the world around them. They have the uncanny ability to mimic what they hear, but again, none of what they hear tends to be actual words. 
> 
> And since they've just always had these abilities, they're completely ignorant to the fact that other people don't perceive the world the way they do.


End file.
